


You're Still Here

by Uriel_Ignatius121



Series: Inside Your Mind [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All Shiros deserve love and respect and happy endings, Closure for the Clone, Is It Kuro or Kuron?, M/M, Past!Kurance, he is not evil - it was not his fault, nightmares and dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Ignatius121/pseuds/Uriel_Ignatius121
Summary: Shiro dreams of him sometimes.[Edit: formerly titled 'I Hear You']





	You're Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Something short and bittersweet for all those who think that Shiro's clone deserved better.  
> This has been on my tumblr for a while now so im finally posting it here.

Shiro dreams of him sometimes.

He dreams of the _other_ him.

 

In the quietness of sleep, when all the other images and memories are silenced, he hears him.

Shiro can tell it’s him… There was no one else in the world who knows his favorite lullaby. _No one alive, any more really…_

 

.

 

Once the nightmares shifts and turns into the calm night sky, he hears him.

 

Sometimes only a few words, like chopped up voice clips. But there are times Shiro will just hear him talking to himself in the vastness of the oblivion he has settled himself in.

 

_“… Tell Keith I’m sorry - for the things I said-”_

 

_“Dungeons & Dragons is a thing… You’d like it, I know I did.”_

 

_“You should talk to Lance sometimes… It will do both of you good.”_

 

_“They love you so much, your team - your family. It was nice to be a part of that. It was fun while it lasted.”_

 

One time Shiro finally replies.

“You only did what I would do. You did your best and you lead and protected our family for as long as you could… ”

 

Shiro wakes up with tears streaming down his face and warm happiness in his chest.

 

.

 

When Shiro sleeps, he hears him.

 

The soft humming of a childhood lullaby soothes him as his usual nightmares melt away into the quiet night sky.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out both my tumblr accounts - my [main](https://silly-jilly-bean.tumblr.com) and my [writing](https://uriel-ignatius121.tumblr.com) one for updates on anything I'm working on...


End file.
